memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
All Our Yesterdays (episode)
Kirk, Spock and McCoy are trapped in a planet's distant past, where Spock finds love with an exiled woman. Summary Log Entries *''"Captain’s log, stardate 5943.7. We have calculated that Beta Niobe will go nova in approximately three and a half hours. Its only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a Class-M planet, which at last report, was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species. Now, our instruments show that no intelligent life remains on the planet."'' *''"Captain’s log, stardate 5943.9. People of this time believe in witches, and witchcraft is what I've been accused of. Five witnesses heard McCoy's voice speak to me and thought it was an evil spirit. From what I know of witchcraft trials, I don't have much chance unless I can get to the prosecutor."'' Memorable Quotes "You're very late!" "You're a very remarkable man, Mr. Atoz! Just how many of you are there?" :- Atoz and Kirk "You stubborn, thickheaded Vulcan!" :- McCoy "Wiiiiitch! Wiiiiitch! They'll burn ya! They'll burn ya!" :- Old hag in cell "What's Library?" :- Old hag "Think, Spock – what's happening on your planet right now?" "My people are barbarians... savage, warlike barbarians." "Who nearly killed themselves off with their passions. Spock – you're reverting back to the ways of your ancestors... ''five thousand years before you were born!"'' :- McCoy and Spock "I'm behaving disgracefully. I have eaten animal flesh and I've enjoyed it. What is wrong with me?" :- Spock Background Information *The title for this episode is from Shakespeare's Macbeth, Act V, Scene 5, line 22. Other episodes with titles from Shakespeare are TOS: "Dagger of the Mind", "The Conscience of the King", "By Any Other Name; TNG: "Thine Own Self"; and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * The original title for this episode was "A Handful of Dust" * Mr. Atoz's name is a word play - a librarian named "A to Z" * According to David Gerrold at a 1986 Star Trek convention in Spokane, Washington, the inventors of the compact disc got their inspiration from the data discs used in Mr. Atoz's library. :Gerrold's information was almost certainly nothing more than a guess on his part. James Russell is generally credited with inventing the compact disk three years prior to this episode in 1965, ending up with a total of 22 patents for various aspects of it. * It is possible that Kirk's description to the prosecutor of Earth as an island was a tribute to the science fiction film "This Island Earth." *Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The sixth installment was an adaptation of this episode. * Johnny Haymer played Sergeant Zale on M.A.S.H for a number of seasons. * The brief swordfight scene is the only outdoor shot in the series after "The Paradise Syndrome". *George Takei (Sulu), Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) and Walter Koenig (Chekov) do not appear in this episode. James Doohan (Scotty) does not appear on screen but has several voice-over lines. *The interior of the Enterprise is not seen in this episode while the ship itself is only seen in the first and last scenes. This is the only episode of the original series in which none of the action takes place aboard the ship. * Mariette Hartley was not allowed to show her belly-button in this episode, despite the appearances of other navels in previous episodes. To comment on this censorship, Gene Roddenberry gave Hartley's character two navels in his pilot, "Genesis II." * According to the stardate this episode is chronologically the last of the series, even though its production number and air date are earlier. It would be interesting to know if Star Trek history would have been different if this episode aired last instead of the disappointing "Turnabout Intruder". It is unlikely that it could have prevented the cancellation, though, since that was already written in stone by this time. * The stock footage showing the endless snow fields on the disc McCoy watches was also used as the surface of Exo III in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". * The atavachron device is the reused prop of Gary Seven's computer from "Assignment: Earth". * A scene in the story draft that, unfortunately, did not end up being filmed, would have had McCoy "stuck" in the time doorway, with part of his body in the present and the rest in the past. A visit to a past world of radioactive mutants was also in the original story concept, in place of Zarabeth and the ice age. At the end Kirk destroyed the time portal. Links and References *VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988740. Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott (voice only) Guest Stars * Ian Wolfe as Mr. Atoz * Mariette Hartley as Zarabeth * Kermit Murdock as the Prosecutor * Johnny Haymer as the Constable * Ed Bakey as First Fop * Al Cavens as Second Fop * Stan Barrett as Jailer * Anna Karen as Mort References atavachron; Beta Niobe; Beta Niobe system; class M; Sarpeidon; Sarpeidon Ice Age; suicide; verism tape; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); witch; Zor Kahn Category:TOS episodes de:Portal in die Vergangenheit nl:All Our Yesterdays